


The Face of a Hundred Women

by Carmarthen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Study, Character of Color, Gen, Vignette, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paiké Aotearoa was twelve when she ran for Queen of Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of a Hundred Women

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by the Kabuki theatre of the Naboo monarchy. Apailana also interests me, in a WHAT THE HELL SHE'S 12 OKAY! way, except that Keisha Castle-Hughes' role in _Whale Rider_ was similar and plausible, and man, if I can buy any kid as a freak political prodigy, she's it.
> 
> And no, the name's not canon; I don't think there is anything for her pre-Apailana name, and the blatantly obvious reference to _Whale Rider_ makes me happy (her character in WR was Paikea, and Aotearoa is the Maori name for New Zealand--Land of the Long White Cloud). It's not like Apailana isn't a blatantly obvious reference to WR.
> 
> Accidental trivia: _päike_ means "sun" in Estonian.

Paiké Aotearoa was twelve when she ran for Queen of Naboo. Before her first political debate she threw up, twice. The first time was in the 'fresher of her suite as Princess of Theed. The second time she just dry-heaved into a potted plant on her way out of the palace. One of Queen Jamillia's handmaidens held her hair back and promised not to tell anyone.

Paiké Aotearoa was twelve when she was crowned Queen of Naboo. Senator Amidala herself helped Paike dress in the heavy velvet and spidersilk layers of the seagreen coronation dress. Paiké had been born the first year of Amidala's reign as Queen and didn't remember the horrors of the Occupation, but like everyone else on Naboo, she idolized Amidala.

Up close, the Senator was a small woman with level brown eyes, not much bigger than Paiké, quiet and self-contained. She had a genuinely warm smile, which Paiké envied; she knew her shyness and wide-eyed seriousness made her hard to approach. When she told Amidala this, Amidala laughed and said that seriousness was a good trait in a Queen.

As one of Jamillia's handmaidens straightened and styled Paiké's hair into an elaborate crown of braids, Amidala painted Paiké's face white according to tradition, then carefully added the Scar of Remembrance on Paiké's lower lip. The red dots on her cheeks felt cold and wet. "Your Royal Highness," Amidala said, surveying her handiwork.

Paiké gave Amidala a tentative smile. Her face felt stiff and dry with makeup, like a mask. The handmaiden held up a mirror, and there was the face of the Queen of Naboo, the face of a hundred women before Paiké and a hundred women after, with Paiké's own terrified brown eyes staring out of it.

The coronation robes, stiff with gold embroidery and lake pearls, weighed her down, forcing her to take small steps. Underneath the dress, Paiké's shoes were serviceable and comfortable. No one saw the Queen's feet under the robes of state.

Paiké stepped out onto the balcony of the palace, flanked by two handmaidens. Her palms were sweating and her stomach roiled. She'd only thrown up once this time, thankfully before the dressing process. The sun was bright, but she forced herself not to flinch. Queens did not squint, and it would crack her makeup.

"Sister," Jamillia said, her face brown and unfamiliar without the royal makeup. She wore the plainly cut robe--blue, the color of peace, heavy silk with silver trim--which queens of Naboo wore when stepping down. She took Paiké's hands and whispered without her mouth moving, "It'll be over soon."

Paiké gave her what she hoped was a regal nod. She wondered how Jamillia really felt about losing the election to her--a child. Twelve, and frightened.

The ceremony passed in blur, the rehearsed words of her oath of office coming without conscious thought. Finally, the crown--a tall and delicate thing of silver filigree and pearls--was lowered onto Paiké's head. It was only worn once, by tradition, for the coronation. Although it was light, Paiké felt suddenly grounded.

She was Queen Apailana, now, and the Queen was not afraid. She carried the history of a hundred women before her and the potential of a hundred after, and she turned to face her people with gravity and joy.

And Queen Apailana raised her hand to them and smiled.


End file.
